


What if Brian Made up With Justin Sooner

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-07
Updated: 2004-02-07
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin make up at the party and ignore Ethan.





	What if Brian Made up With Justin Sooner

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin really didn’t want to be at the Anniversary party. He was glad that Mel and Lindsay still wanted him around, and Debbie. Except Michael, that would never change. He didn’t want to be there with Ethan. It was too awkward. His old life mixing with whatever the hell his life was presently passing for. 

 

Justin was torn between getting something to eat or relieving his full bladder. He was really hungry. Fuck Ethan and his three pieces of chocolate. It wasn’t romantic it was a pathetic excuse for breakfast he’d ever seen. Brian always made sure he had something to eat. Justin would put up with the good natured jokes about how much he always ate. Justin roughly pushed that thought aside. Justin could feel Ethan clinging to him like a parasite. He had to get away if it was only for a little while so he excused himself and headed for the bathroom. 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

 

Brian was still feeling the effects from last nights drug induced haze. All he wanted to do was get drunk and lick his wounds in peace. That certainly wouldn’t happen with the tow bears prattling on and on next to him. Christ! Weren’t there any good old fashioned queers left? He hadn’t planed on going to the munchers party. If he couldn’t sit in a bar and brood then he’d do the next best thing, make others lives miserable. Just for kicks he took the bears with him. It’d be good for a laugh. The look on the munchers faces was priceless. He would have looked to hang around and see how things unfolded but he had to piss like a race horse. 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

 

Brian was already half way through the bathroom before he realized that a familiar blonde was already there. Justin heard the door open and some one come in. He cursed himself for forgetting to lock the door. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Brian, the last person he wanted to see. 

 

“Christ Brian!” 

 

“Watch where you’re aiming.” 

 

Brian walked over to him. Justin felt him move closer. He distinctly heard Brian’s fly unzip. He swore he could hear each of the metal teeth grate along the zipper pull. 

 

“Can’t you wait till I’m finished?” 

 

“What, it’s not like I haven’t seen it before.” 

 

Brian watched their golden flow cross streams as they both urinated into the bole. Brian remembered a few occasions when they did this in the loft. He was so close to Justin he could smell the shampoo that he used. He missed Justin’s smell, his voice (was it a little deeper now?) and his smile. All he wanted was for Justin to be happy. He hated being responsible for the look that was on his face. 

 

Justin was furious with Brian. He thought about stopping and just hold the rest in till later. Problem was he just couldn’t stop in mid flow so he tried to hurry as fast as possible. His stomach tightened. He wanted to be over him yet at the same time he wanted to be in his arms. He bit his lip to keep from crying out that he made a huge mistake and wanted to be back in Brian’s life. His nose twitched as he smelled Brian’s essence. Smoke, whisky and that special Kinney blend. Justin finished and zipped up. As he walked to the door and opened it Brian called out over his shoulder. 

 

“By the way, I hope you get what you want.” 

 

Justin didn’t know if he imagined seeing the hurt and pained expression in Brian’s eyes or if it was just wishful thinking on his part. He walked out the door and shut it behind him. Justin stopped and rested his forehead against the wood of the door. That was just it, what he thought he wanted didn’t mean a damn thing unless it came from Brian. Ethan would never measure up, in all areas. 

 

Justin was fed up. From now on he was going to go after what he wanted and what he wanted was on the other side of the door. If Brian didn’t like it well tough, he was stuck with him. He was tired of being miserable. Justin wasn’t going to put up with Ethan’s small endowments and less than stellar fucks. He’d been fucked by the best and he deserved no less. 

 

Justin pushed the door open. Brian had just finished up and was taken by surprise that Justin had returned. Justin saw his opening and made his move. He kicked the door shut and backed Brian up against the wall. Justin grabbed Brian’s still exposed cock and began to stroke him. Justin looked into his eyes and noticed they were red rimmed. He didn’t know if the cause was he’d had to much to drink or he was fighting off tears of pain and loneliness. 

 

“Justin.” 

 

He silenced him with a firm stroke. Brian instantly felt a jolt of pleasure from the connection. He felt his cock stiffen and tried to will it down, it wasn’t happening though. Their eyes remained locked. Brian saw determination in the young artist’s eyes. Justin kept up his slow ministrations. 

 

“You hope I get what I want? Did it ever occur to you that all I’ve ever wanted was you? I never wanted Ethan. I just fooled myself into believing I did. I’ll admit I made a horrible mistake. I loved the idea of romance but when I got it, it sucked because he wasn’t you. Be careful what you wish for you might just get it.” 

 

Justin sank to his knees in front of Brian’s straining erection. “I never knew what I truly had till I lost it. What I wanted all along was staring me right in the face.” 

 

Without loosing eye contact he placed a kiss on the tip of Brian’s leaking cock. Justin kept his voice soft and soothing. 

 

“I’m going to take your hot hard cock in my mouth and suck you off till you cum down my throat. I’m going to milk you dry leaving you spent with your knees quivering.” 

 

“Oh God.” Brian moaned as the words made their way through his hazed senses. 

 

Justin’s eyes never left Brian’s as he placed open mouthed wet kisses along the sensitive head. Every other pass he’d let his tongue dart over his leaking slit. God how he missed the taste of Brian. 

 

“”Aaaaaaaahhhhhh.” Brian moaned. 

 

No one gave head like his baby. Brian panted through his open mouth. Justin took a deep breath and let Brian’s long shaft slide into his mouth till his nose was tickled by Brian’s silky pubes. 

 

“Oh Fuck! Ohhhhhhhh! 

 

Suddenly the door opened and Ethan walked in. 

 

“What the fuck is going on here?” 

 

“Well, fucking appears to be going on. Now get the fuck out!” Brian panted. Brian griped Justin’s long locks tightly as Justin’s head bobbed up and down his spit slickened shaft. 

 

Ethan sneered “I fucking knew it you couldn’t stay away from Kinney for two seconds without fucking him in some way. Your nothing but his whore Justin.” 

 

“Shut the fuck up.” Brian growled. 

 

“I gave you everything he wouldn’t. You have no self respect for your self. You fall to your knees and service him whenever he wishes.” 

 

Justin never stopped licking and sucking to even acknowledge Ethan. He was where he wanted to be. He growled around Brian’s cock at his hurtful words. The vibrations sent Brian’s eyes rolling back into his head and he moaned loudly. 

 

“Fuck Justin take it easy. As for you, you greasy little slime ball Justin isn’t a whore. By the way he’s sucking my dick I’d say he’s been deprived. I’m sure he’d tell you to go fuck your self but unlike some people he has manners. He doesn’t talk with his mouth full. Fuck off and get the hell out.” 

 

“You two deserve each other. Justin we’re through.” He slammed the door shut and stormed out of the house. 

 

Brian’s head lolled from side to side. He was close, he could feel the tingling in his spine and his balls grew taunt ready to spew its hot load. Justin’s mouth watered in anticipation. He contracted then relaxed his throat muscles. That was all it took. Brian’s cock head swelled and his piss hole opened. He came with a muffled cry. Justin’s throat flooded with the hot creamy cum he missed so much. Justin held Brian’s hips while he continued to shoot. When the last few dribbles were savored Justin looked up into glazed hazel eyes and licked his lips smiling his sunshine smile, the first time in a long time. 

 

Brian’s legs were shaky. He sank down to his knees in front of Justin. They toughed foreheads and Brian’s arms came around holding him tight. 

 

“You know this doesn’t change anything Justin. I won’t make promises I can’t keep.” 

 

Justin kissed him. “It doesn’t matter, flowers and floor picnics don’t compare to what we have.” Justin looked down. “That is if you’ll take me back. I never meant to hurt you Bri.” 

 

Brian lifted his chin and looked into the blue orbs. “There’s no need to take you back.” Justin’s face fell. “Because you never really left. I want you Justin. God Help me but I can’t get enough of you.” 

 

They slowly stood up. Brian tucked himself away and zipped up. “Justin, just promise me one thing.” 

 

“No more violin music ever.” 

 

“I promise. Call it temporary insanity on my part. I don’t know what I ever saw in him.” Justin shuddered “After a while his breath started to smell like kitty litter.” 

 

Brian squeezed Justin’s hard on lightly. “Shall we finish at the loft what you so thoughtfully started?” 

 

“I’d like that very much.” Justin ground his pelvis up against Brian’s warm hand. 

 

“Meet me there in twenty minutes.” Brian kissed his reddened lips. “Later.” 

 

“Later” Justin Breathed.


End file.
